Mission Accomplished
by CoronaAureola
Summary: One time each of the team members says "Mission accomplished!" Teamfic, with eventual Hunt/Brandt.


_A/N: I just watched MI4: Ghost Protocol yesterday and I loved it to bits! And I was so positive it would that I would hate it... which happens quite often, actually. Ah well. So I wrote fic to show my appreciation. It's inspired by a kink meme prompt. I say inspired because I was too tired to actually write the 5+1 it was asking for._

* * *

_i._

"Mission accomplished!" Will announced, throwing the damp pizza boxes down onto the table with a little more force and spite than was strictly warranted. Jane and Benji perked up before their hands had even moved away from their guns, but Ethan hadn't even looked up from the files he was studying, pen tapping away against the table.

Will grabbed two slices for himself and rescued another for Ethan when it became clear he wasn't about to move before Jane and Benji demolished both pies.

"Earth to Ethan," Will said through a bite of pizza, waving Ethan's slice around.

"Not now," Ethan said.

Will exchanged glances with Jane and Benji. "How long has he been working?" he asked.

"He hasn't stopped since he started," Jane said.

"Which was before you left to get food," Benji chimed in.

"You know I can hear you guys talking about me," Ethan said.

"That's good," Will said, "Wouldn't want those secret agent skills to go to waste now, would we?"

"Speaking of secret agent skills," Jane said, tossing her uneaten crust aside and grabbing another slice of pizza. "How does it take four hours to get food?"

"Ethan wanted to mount a search and rescue," Benji said.

Will lifted an eyebrow. "I was worried," Ethan said. "It's my job to be worried about my team."

"And it's our job to make sure our team leader doesn't starve himself to death," Jane pointed out.

Ethan shrugged a little, making a note on a piece of paper. "I'm not going to starve. Why don't you continue to harangue Will about his extremely slow pizza service?"

"There was traffic," Will said defensively. "And it was raining! And there was a really long line. And then there were the muggers. Do you know how difficult it is to accidentally knock out two muggers and hide their unconscious persons somewhere all the while keeping the pizzas inside the boxes instead of in the mud? And did I mention it was still raining?"

Ethan finally put his pen down and moved over to sit cross legged on the floor next to the pizza box, looked at the empty box for a moment and then picked up the slice Will had put aside for him. "I know you've been through worse," he said, amused.

"You weren't there," Will said. "It was definitely Impossible Mission worthy."

_ii._

"Come on, Benji," Will muttered. The guard change was due in exactly three minutes and counting. "Two minutes, fifty seconds."

Benji didn't answer, just continued typing furiously on his keyboard, the clacking of the keystrokes blending together in a blur of sound.

"Two minutes forty seconds," Will said.

"Countdown's not helping," Jane said levelly and Will subsided a little. Another ten seconds ticked by and he swallowed the urge to announce the time. He glared at the little green numbers relentlessly dropping. "_Benji_," Jane hissed.

"Neither of you are helping!" Benji snapped, patience fraying. Two minutes and ten seconds, and Ethan's rescue hanging in the balance. The clacking of the keys was unbearably loud in Will's ear, and a million scenarios raced by his mind, all with 00:00:00 in the background. The mission failed, the team captured or killed, Ethan dead…

"Ha!" Benji shouted. "Mission accomplished!" He pressed a key and the door slid open, revealing Ethan hanging upside down by his ankle, eyes slitting open at the sound.

Will laughed and Ethan tilted his head a little. His lips moved soundlessly. "What?"

"Mission accomplished," Will explained.

Ethan glared a little, but the effect was rather lessened by his reddened face. He coughed. "Really?" he complained hoarsely. "Is this really going to become a thing?"

"Hey, you started it," Jane shrugged as Will went to loosen the restraints. Ethan landed on his feet, but only just barely. He accepted Will's shoulder to lean on and Will could hear his heart beating faster at the solid physical presence that proved Ethan was alive. He didn't think he could handle knowing that he had lost the other half of the couple he had been assigned to protect, even if the first loss had turned out to be faked. He'd spent too long thinking Julia had really been dead.

"Hey, you okay?" Ethan asked, as they moved quickly out of the room, the door shutting behind them, and into a side hallway.

Will nodded, scanning the hallway for potential threats, even though Benji should be able to give them warning. Now wasn't the time to talk about his issues, and he certainly wasn't going to let worrying about them be the cause of them.

_iii._

Strains of classical music drifted over the heads of the milling guests in all their eveningwear. Their target was lounging against the bar, eyes sweeping watching the people, but settling most often on Ethan and Will.

Jane carried the tray over to their target and offered him a drink. He grabbed one and downed it, and she turned just in time to see Ethan bending Will over in a passionate kiss. The glass in their target's hand cracked a little.

"Mission accomplished," Jane whispered, unable to stop herself. Benji stifled a snort.

"What was that?" Ethan asked, straightening Will and himself.

"_Nothing_," Will muttered, expression carefully blank.

The target brushed past Jane, who began circulating the room again, keeping an eye on her teammates. "You do not seem much pleased with your…boyfriend," she heard the target's voice through her earpiece. Ethan was scowling. "I can show you a much better time."

Will hesitated, indecision written clearly on his face, glancing at Ethan. "Go on then," Ethan sneered. "But you'll be sorry when you come crawling back to me."

The target placed a heavy hand on Will's arm and steered him away, Ethan staring after them darkly—for a half second too long. Jane smiled; in their line of work, an instant was enough. She ducked her head and smiled blandly at the guests taking drinks from her tray as Ethan circulated casually towards the sides of the room and then failed to reappear. Jane gave up her last glass, discarded her tray, and took the first door out of the party, Benji relaying directions in her ear, mixed with what were probably the sounds of Will making out with the target.

She was almost there when there was a grunt and a thump and Benji whistling quietly in her ear. "Ouch, now that's going to bruise," he said. Jane put on a burst of speed and found the target unconscious and neatly tied up. Will looked rumpled and the two men were very carefully not looking at each other.

_Mission accomplished indeed,_ she thought with satisfaction.

_iv._

They stumbled into their safe house in the early hours of the morning, bloodied but alive. The mission was in shambles and their only asset was dead. Ethan saw to his team's wounds and retreated to the bedroom to put his head down and think about how it all went wrong, and how to fix it. When his team looked to him again, he needed to present them with a plan.

_How had they known we were coming? _he thought. He shook his head a little when his mind stubbornly turned up blank. Maybe that kick had caused a little more damage than he'd thought. The next possible intervention point was three days away. Perhaps it wasn't necessary to think of a plan right this moment. He'd just decided to go offer up the bed to Will, who'd been injured the worst of the four of them, when the door creaked open and Will stuck his head inside.

They regarded each other silently for a moment until Will spoke first. "Wow, you must be tired if you didn't even react."

Ethan gave him a tired smile. "I knew it was you."

Will frowned a little. "How's your head?"

"How's your rib?" Ethan countered.

"Fine," Will said, swaying a little. Ethan was up and next to him in a flash, directing him toward the bed and coaxing him to sit down. He checked the bandages. "Tell me you haven't thought of that night," Will said suddenly.

Ethan froze and then slowly relaxed. "I have," he allowed.

"And?"

"I thought I lost you today," Ethan admitted. "You were on the ground, covered in blood—"

"Most of which were the bad guys,'" Will reminded him.

"Still," Ethan insisted, and then stopped. Will put a tentative hand on his cheek, but when the kiss came, there was nothing tentative about it at all. And this might all be a monumental mistake in the early rays of sunlight, but Ethan had thought he'd lost Will tonight, and realized he recognized the feeling. He kissed him back.

Will tasted much like he'd tasted like at that party, except kind of more like blood than expensive wine this time. But his lips still felt like Will, and he still smelled like Will. They were both breathing harshly by the time Ethan eased them down onto the bed, slowly stripping off their clothing as they went, always mindful of Will's rib. He groaned a little at the first skin to skin contact and kissed him again, tasting every bit of him, licking into Will's mouth when he tangled his fingers in Ethan's hair and tugged, just a little.

The smothered gasp Will made when he came instantly became one of Ethan's favorite sounds, and he quickly followed. They lay there together afterwards, limbs askew, sweaty and panting, enjoying the alive-ness of each other. Then Ethan grinned. Will stiffened. "Don't you dare—"

"_Mission accomplished_," Ethan said, laughing. Will groaned a little.

"I cannot believe you just said that," he said.

Ethan kissed him again to stop his protests.


End file.
